


Not the first but also The First, y'know?

by pretense



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, can I kiss you?”  Kuroo asks.  Bokuto gladly lets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the first but also The First, y'know?

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuroo Week Day 2 - University AU / First Kiss.

"Hey, can I kiss you?" 

Bokuto blinked up at him, upside down on Kuroo's bed, head hanging off the edge. 

"I'm fine, Kuroo," he smirked. "It was a great match, don't feel like you need to give out consolation prizes." 

"'S not that," Kuroo denied with a shake of the head, leaning closer, gaze intent. "I just... want to." 

Thick brows arched over the suddenly sharp gaze. Kisses were common between them, mostly for fun and never with such a serious air like this for a prelude. Kisses are for good luck - a loud smack on the cheek; congratulations - with faces sandwiched between calloused palms and mouths ridiculously puckered; sometimes for I missed you - briefly amidst their strong-armed embrace; and, on occasion, for kicks like freaking out the freshmen. Kuroo's lips were familiar territory, thin and often hitched over lazy grins. 

"Okay." 

Bokuto gave permission and Kuroo held him steady when he tried to roll over. He kissed Bokuto upside down, nose bumping against his chin, the smile he knew to be there feeling like an odd frown but he's far from discouraged. Bokuto is a great kisser, enthusiastic, he puts his heart into it, as he is wont to do with every endeavor. 

Kuroo's fingers tread feather-light over his jaw and Bokuto wondered if he can feel the heat that's spreading out like lava on his cheeks, crawling down the rest of his tired body and melting away passing thoughts like ‘they’ve never dragged a kiss out like Kuroo is doing now’. Bokuto, having little else to do, went along with it; it felt good - really good - so it couldn’t be bad. Adrenaline has long since been absorbed by his body but a similar excitement infuses with his blood, heart pumping a steady rhythm. 

"Mmph!" 

Bokuto pulled back, gasping and hitting his skull against the bed frame. "Oww." 

His head throbbed and his lips tingled, feeling like the world has turned on its axis. That was some kiss... Bokuto had never been kissed like that before. Never had a kiss that left him reeling yet so clear-minded and Kuroo didn't even use tongue! 

"Heh, get yourself upright," Kuroo's tone is calm as ever. His hands moved from Bokuto's face to his shoulder, guiding him up then feeling for bumps on the back of his head. The look on his face said 'what an idiot', though a fondness permeates his expression... something like, 'but he's my idiot.' 

And, for the record, Bokuto is NOT an idiot. 

Maybe it's just a timely culmination of everything that has happened today, maybe Bokuto has been subconsciously comparing all the other kisses he gets to the ones he shares with Kuroo, maybe he should've made the first move. The broad smile that splits his lips is exuberant, the glint in his eyes certain. 

Kuroo couldn't help the responding laughter that erupts from his throat. 

"What's with that look?" 

"Mmm." Bokuto tilts his head. “We crossed a line just now, didn’t we?” 

“Was it a bad idea?” 

Typical of Kuroo to ask after the fact. 

“ _You’re_ a bad idea.” Typical of Bokuto to jump into it headfirst, regardless. “And I like it.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah! Kiss me again!” 

Kuroo scoffs, shoulders rolling with the force of it, feeling lighter than he had in days. “What am I now, your personal kiss dispenser?” 

The bright and eager look on Bokuto’s face grows a tad sly. “That’s a funny way to spell boyfriend.” 

Instantly, Kuroo flushed red - redder than his old Nekoma jersey - coloring all the way up to the tip of his ears. 

“Awww, are you blushing?” Bokuto teases, energy spiking as he feeds off the display. “You so are!” 

“Bo--” 

“That’s so cute!” 

“Don’t you dare!” Kuroo slaps the hand Bokuto reaches out, fingers poised to pinch his cheeks. 

Undeterred, Bokuto gets up on his elbows, shifting back like he’s going to pounce. “Just let me love you, bro!” 

“Oh no you don’t!” Kuroo has been on the receiving end of too many tackles to know when Bokuto’s about to jump him. He’s on his feet before Bokuto even moved a muscle, counteracting his attempt and bodily shoving the both of them onto his bed. 

They land with an ‘Oomph!’ Bokuto crying foul even as graceless guffaws spill out of him. 

Kuroo shuts him up with a kiss. 

It’s messy because Bokuto couldn’t find the decency to stop laughing but that’s fine. Kuroo wants to keep him this genuinely happy, he wants to be the one to do it. Bokuto gladly lets him.


End file.
